This invention relates to a passenger flow method for an elevator system that decreases the time the passengers need to enter and exit the elevator.
Typically, passengers are moved between the floors in low rise buildings such as malls, etc. by escalators. Escalators are widely utilized in malls since they tend to move more passengers more quickly between a few floors. Most malls incorporate a few elevators for moving passengers between the floors; however, such elevators do not move as many passengers as quickly as the escalators due to the door opening times, wait times, etc. Moreover, shoppers in a mall seem to prefer escalators in that they move more quickly between the floors, and perhaps because the shoppers have the ability to look around the mall while traveling on the escalator.
Statistics show that an average escalator moves a much higher number of passengers than an average elevator in such locations. However, escalators have down sides. As an example, escalators do not transport strollers, wheelchairs, etc. as easily as elevators.
Recently, the assignee of the present application developed a piston-type passenger conveying system that functions much like an elevator. One embodiment has at least three cabs utilized to move between two floors. One cab is waiting at each floor at all times. Another cab is generally moving between the floors. This piston system provides the main benefits of both an escalator and an elevator. The basic movement technology is elevator technology. However, passenger flow is continuous, and thus a higher number of passengers can theoretically move between the floors. The basic invention as described above is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/571,769, entitled “Piston-Type Passenger Conveying System,” filed on even date herewith.
With such a system, the time required for moving the passengers is limited by the time it takes the passengers to enter and leave the cab. One factor that results in lag time from passenger movement into and out of an elevator cab is that the passengers typically must turn within the cab. While this may not be too time consuming for most passengers, passengers in wheelchairs, or passengers with strollers do require significant time and space to turn. Thus, the passenger flow time through the elevator cab could be undesirably high in such systems.
A system to improve the flow of passengers through the cab would be desirable.